bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Kim
|hometown = Chicago, IL|occupation = Political Consultant|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = HelenKimFitz76|InstagramUserName = helenkimfitzpatrick}} Helen Kim-Fitzpatrick was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. She quickly formed a bond with Elissa because of their mutual motherhood. Helen started the game slowly, but after her Head of Household win during Week 3, she began to lead the house. Despite her loyalties to Amanda and McCrae, Helen knew she would have to turn against them. When Amanda caught wind of this plan, she turned the house against Helen and Elissa. In Week 9, Helen became evicted by a vote of 4–1. She placed 9th and was the third member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Helen Kim Age: 37 Hometown: Falls Church, Va. Living: Chicago, Ill. Occupation: Political Consultant Marital Status: Married Mom Three adjectives that describe you: Stubborn, loyal and energetic. Favorite Activities: I love taking my kids to do anything: zoo, museums, swimming, soccer lessons, etc. Because I’m an only child and my parents are older than the parents of my friends, I always wanted to have a family so I would not feel alone. Activities without my kids include running, knitting and reading. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Being away from my family. While I love my husband dearly, I have never been away from my kids longer than one week. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: My strategy is to throw HOH in the beginning and have the strongest players vote each other out. However, I would try to win POV. It is always good to gain favors from people. As the strong players start to vote each other off, I would then do my best to win the HOHs. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? I like Jeff the most because he is down to earth and always was the least annoying. I like drama queen Rachel the least. I had a hard time watching her whine week to week. She has serious issues. What are you afraid of? I’m afraid of blood, which is why I could never have been a doctor. I’m also afraid of bugs. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Leaving my family and moving to Chicago was a huge accomplishment for me. I am from the East Coast, and the Midwest is very different. I felt guilty leaving my parents since I was an only child. I remember the day I drove away; my father started crying (the first time I ever saw him cry). I left all my family, friends and job for my husband. It was scary, but I am so glad I did it. I am so happy. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… You can live without it. It seems all good things and lost loves, you never really give them up, you just learn to live without it/them. What would you take into the house and why? My iPad – it has pictures and videos of my kids, my kindle for reading and knitting yarn & needles. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I would love to bring attention to infectious diseases like MRSA. There is not enough media coverage and public awareness about hospital infections, and we all should be educated and warned.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214679/ Big Brother 15 On week 1, Helen formed a close bond with Elissa Slater and voted to keep her in the game, evicting David Girton instead. When David became evicted, his close ally Aaryn Gries was furious. Aaryn became the second HoH and chose Helen and Elissa to be Have-Nots, blaming them for David's eviction. Helen attempted to make a deal with Aaryn to avoid being nominated by her. However, her attempts failed, and Aaryn nominated Helen and Elissa, with Elissa being her main target. When Elissa became the MVP, Helen advised her to nominate Jeremy McGuire as he was a strong physical threat which she did so. However, he then became the PoV holder. Along with Candice Stewart, Helen and Elissa began to realize that there was an all-male alliance run by Jeremy and Nick Uhas controlling the house, so Elissa renominated Nick in Jeremy's place. Helen campaigned for Nick to become evicted, and she can gain the votes of Candice, Amanda Zuckerman, Andy Herren, McCrae Olson, Judd Daugherty, Jessie Kowalski and Spencer Clawson. It resulted in Nick's eviction. Shortly after Nick's eviction, Helen was crowned the third HoH in the 'Overnight Delivery' competition. Helen targeted Jeremy and planned to backdoor him so to avoid him winning the PoV competition again. She nominated Aaryn alongside Jeremy's showmance, Kaitlin Barnaby, as pawns. When Kaitlin became the PoV holder, Kaitlin considered not using it as Kaitlin realized that Jeremy would be nominated in her place and evicted. However, she decided to use it eventually after realizing that she would become removed if she didn't. Helen then renominated Jeremy, and he became evicted. On Week 4, Helen survived becoming nominated when her ally Judd became the HoH and Aaryn, Kaitlin and GinaMarie Zimmerman were put up. Fearing for her safety, Aaryn made a deal with Helen that if she kept her in the game, then she would throw the next HoH competition. Aaryn then shortly proposed another agreement, suggesting that if Helen kept Aaryn in the game, then Aaryn would play for the upcoming HoH competition but she would nominate whoever Helen chose if she won. Helen accepted this deal, and Helen and her allies decided to vote out Kaitlin instead due to her being a physical threat and discovering that she was aligned with Howard Overby and Spencer. When Aaryn became the fifth HoH, she stuck to her deal of nominating whoever Helen and her allies chose. Helen told Aaryn to nominate Howard and Spencer who have become the leading targets among Helen and her allies. Aaryn followed through with the deal and nominated Howard and Spencer. When Spencer became the PoV holder, Candice discovered that she was potentially going to be renominated and confronted Helen who told Candice there was nothing she could do about it. It resulted in an argument between Helen and Candice when Candice accused Helen of running the game, and as a result, Helen told Aaryn to nominate Candice which she did so. When Helen heard Spencer telling Amanda that he wanted to get rid of Candice, Helen passed this information on to Candice resulting in a significant argument between Candice and Spencer. On Week 6, Helen survived becoming nominated when GinaMarie became the HoH and put up Candice and Jessie. The final nominees this week became Candice, Amanda, and Spencer. Candice and Jessie campaigned to get rid of Amanda this week, and Jessie attempted to get Helen to join the campaign by telling her that Amanda was controlling the game. Helen initially agreed to the plan, and she and Elissa joined forces with Candice and Jessie to backdoor Amanda. After Helen spoke to Andy, however, he pressured Helen in to not going through with the plan, and as a result, she and Elissa pulled out and evicted Candice instead along with the rest of the house. Later on that night, during the double eviction, Aaryn became the HoH and initially nominated Jessie and Spencer. Helen and Amanda pressured Aaryn to backdoor Judd after she became the PoV holder too, however, believing him to be untrustworthy. Aaryn agreed to the plan and used the PoV on Jessie, replacing her with Judd. Helen then voted to evict Judd along with the rest of the house. On Week 7, when Andy became the HoH, Helen tried to convince him to nominate Amanda and McCrae, however, was unsuccessful in doing so, unaware of Andy's strong allegiance to the couple. Andy chose Jessie and Spencer instead. Helen infuriated Jessie when she mentioned that Jessie had been campaigning to get rid of Amanda in front of the other houseguests. It resulted in an argument between the two when Jessie accused Helen of throwing her under the bus. When Helen continued to speak poorly of Jessie to the other houseguests, Jessie revealed to Amanda that Helen and Elissa had been part of the plan to backdoor her. However, Helen and Elissa denied this. Andy confirmed to Amanda, yet, that Helen had been campaigning against her, making Helen the primary target for Amanda and her allies. Helen voted to evict Jessie along with the rest of the house. On Week 8, when Aaryn became the HoH, she nominated Helen and Elissa for eviction after discovering that Helen had been campaigning against Amanda. She lied to Helen, however, that Elissa was the primary target. When Elissa became the PoV holder, Helen and Aaryn came up with a plan to backdoor Amanda after a big argument between her and Aaryn. However, Aaryn decided to back out of the project and nominated Spencer instead. Helen and Elissa campaigned for Helen to stay in the house and can get the votes of Andy and GinaMarie. Helen soon realized, however, that Andy's real loyalty was with Amanda & McCrae and that he was planning to evict her. Eventually, all of the houseguests voted to remove Helen apart from Elissa, and she became eliminated in 9th place by a vote of 4-1, making her the third member of the jury. At the Final 2, Helen voted for Andy to win instead of GinaMarie. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Helen attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Helen was the oldest houseguest in Big Brother 15. * Helen tied with fellow houseguest Elissa Slater, BB11 houseguest Michele Noonan, BB18 houseguest Corey Brooks, and BB19 houseguests Mark Jansen and Josh Martinez, and BB20 houseguest Scottie Salton for the most weeks spent being a Have-Not (four weeks). ** She appeared in one of Nick's videos about Big Brother and said that she was not happy to have this record because she wanted to set a record but not for most weeks spent being a Have-Not. * Helen voted with the majority every single time she cast a vote. * Helen is the third person to survive eviction week 2 and become HOH week 3 with the first two being Dick Donato and Matt Hoffman and the fourth being Alex Ow ** Nicole Franzel and Scottie Salton also were nominated week 2 and became HOH week 3, however Scottie was vetoed off the block and Nicole won the Battle of the Block and was dethroned as HOH week 3 References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place